gumbapediafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
It all began with a kiss (Part 1)
No no no no no no no NO! No matter how much Gumball denied himself, he was in love with Carrie, the depressive ghost of Elmore Junior High. Gumball groaned. No, this couldn't be happening. He had feelings for Penny. But Carrie had an attractive personality. Something about her dark side made Gumball so into her. But Gumball tried to get this out of his head. But he failed. ------------------------------- Gumball was at lunch, but he didn't eat. He was too distraugt by his sudden feelings for Carrie that he didn't eat. Darwin shot Gumball a worried look. He's been like this all week, Darwin thought. He poked Gumball's arm. Gumball turned to face him. "What?" "What's wrong Gumball? Why haven't you been doing anything lately?" Gumball shifted uncomfortably in his seat. His heart was racing. Should he tell Darwin? Gumball knew he should, but a small portion of his mind told him not to. These conflicting thoughts gave Gumball a headache. He got-up. "Gumball, please tell me what's wrong." Darwin pleaded. Gumball left the cafeteria without saying a word. ------------------------- Carrie leaned against the sink to the girl's restroom. Her mind was full of thoughts about last week - the week she got her first kiss. -Last week- Gumball layed his head on his desk - he had just gotten detention for the 213th time. Ughh! He absolutely HATED wasting his time in Miss Simian's room. Suddenly Carrie floated through the window. She had her usual bored expression as she sat on the desk next to Gumball to begin her detention. For fifteen minutes Gumball, Carrie, and Miss Simian did nothing. Gumball then asked to use the restroom. Miss Simian, too bored to argue, gave him permission. Carrie asked to use the restroom herself, and once again Miss Simian gave her permission. When Carrie got outside the door, she noticed Gumball stuffing something into the nassal of a nearby water fountain. Carrie walked - or rather floated - to Gumball and asked what he was doing. "I'm stuffing the nassal with gum, that way when a teacher wants a drink, they will get hit in the face with gum." Gumball answered. Suddenly Principal Brown walked down the hallway. "What on earth are you two doing in the hallway after school?!" he yelled. "We're waiting for a teacher to get-out of the restroom." Carrie quickly replied. Principal Brown accepted the lie and went to get a drink from the water fountain - only to get hit in the face with gum. "What in the world was that gum doing there?!" An enraged Principal Brown entered the restroom to clean himself off as Gumball and Carrie laughed. "That was a cool prank." Carrie said, still chuckling. "That was a cool lie (sorta)." Gumball replied. Suddenly both looked into each other's eyes. "Well, you like games?" Gumball asked Carrie. "Only the gory ones." "Like Deathmatch 321?" "Totally!" Both found themselves laughing so hard, the next thing happened so fast it was like a blue: Carrie kissed Gumball.